<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bake a Cake! by Denisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237756">Bake a Cake!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denisha/pseuds/Denisha'>Denisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denisha/pseuds/Denisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What can be a better Birthday present than a cake?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bake a Cake!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second post. I'm still improvising but I hope you like it. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27th November. That's tomorrow. And needless to say, it's a special day because it's Chanyeol's birthday. And Baekhyun has to do something special.</p><p>It's around 4pm and the older is in full on panic mode because - "I still don't know what should I get him!" </p><p>The past week he tried to brainstorm ideas but he wasn't successful in his conquest to find the best present for Chanyeol.</p><p>"I don't want to give him something costly because, well, he can get it himself"<br/>"I need to give him something memorable"<br/>"Something he never forgets, something he remembers forever" </p><p>And now, it's only few hours from his birthday.</p><p>Baekhyun feels helpless. He wants to surprise his boyfriend, who is in his studio working on a new project, with a memorable present. So, what should he do?</p><p>He starts walking to and fro, almost biting his nails when suddenly an idea pops up in his head - "A cake!"</p><p>"Yes! A cake will be the perfect gift for Chanyeol. He loves to eat and he'll love it even more when I'll bake him one. And he'll forever remember the taste of it",Baekhyun daydreams till he's pulled back into reality, "probably because it'll be burnt and taste bitter" </p><p>He sighs but in no time his face shines with a new resolution. <br/>"You got to try Baek, you have to do it for Chanyeol. C'mon! I believe in you. He's going to be late so you have ample time to bake a decent cake."</p><p>He quickly googles the items and ingredients he needs for the cake and checks in the kitchen to see if he has everything he wants.<br/>"Chocolates! I need some chocolates and...I have to see how this machine works." He gulps, quite nervous before he walks out of their apartment to the store.</p><p>After he reaches home, he gets ready for the task in hand. He wears the apron and assembles all the necessary cooking ingredients, prays to God and gets started.</p><p> </p><p>                     ............................</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol reaches home around midnight. He stands outside their door to punch in the code and gets inside. He walks into their apartment...and then he stops.</p><p>To say he is surprised can be a bit of an understatement. He is shocked, utterly dumbfounded at the scene infront of his eyes.</p><p>The kitchen seems like a tornado has hit it. Flour on the floor, flour on the kitchen counter and flour in the air, broken eggs on the floor, chocolate wrappers everywhere, splashes of dark runny batter, a broken glass bowl and Baekhyun. In the middle of the disaster.</p><p>Chanyeol can't believe it. "Is Baekhyun trying to cook?". He knows things won't end well if that's the case and the fear of their kitchen on fire brings him out of his trance.</p><p>"Baek?"<br/>Chanyeol is ready to face a crying baby but for the second time in less than an hour, he's left speechless.</p><p>Because Baekhyun is glowing with happiness. He is beaming at Chanyeol.</p><p>"Chanyeol, happy birthday!", he looks so beautiful, Chanyeol gets distracted for a second.</p><p>"Baek, what's happening? What are you doing? Are you trying to cook?"</p><p>Baekhyun giggles and comes closer to Chanyeol to give him a bear tight hug. The younger returns the hug just as tight.</p><p>"Sort of! I baked you a cake Yeol"</p><p>WOAH, a cake?</p><p>"Really? Where...where is it? And why the kitchen looks like a havoc?"</p><p>"That...that might be because I panicked a bit", he clears his throat before continuing, "but see your cake!"</p><p>Baekhyun looks extremely excited as he guides Chanyeol to the dining table, goes to the refrigerator and fetches the star of the moment.</p><p>It's a simple chocolate cake which looks like it has been worked on by amateur hands with sloppy icing and shaky handwriting o top that says "Happy Birthday Yeol".<br/>It isn't the most perfect cake in the world but for Chanyeol it is. For Chanyeol, it's the most beautiful cake he has ever laid his eyes on, his perfect birthday cake.</p><p>The moment Chanyeol looks over Baekhyun, he meets the nervous eyes of the older. Baekhyun is fidgeting, waiting for a response but before he can even utter a word, the older cuts him off.</p><p>"Ofcourse, it doesn't look good. Heck, it's ugly and I am not even sure how it will taste. But...but I tried Yeol", the last part he almost whispers.</p><p>Chanyeol can't take it anymore. He pulls his little boyfriend in his arms and kisses his forehead, his nose and cups his face to kiss Baekhyun in his lips. His heart is full with love and warmth.</p><p>"Baek...thank you", his voice shakes, laced with emotions. "Thank you so much"</p><p>Baekhyun tightly hugs him, happy and relieved. The cake is left forgotten until the older realises it.</p><p>"Oh, we forgot about the cake. Let's cut it!"<br/>His excitement comes back in waves and Chanyeol chuckles.</p><p>"Let's do it!"</p><p>The older decorates the cake with 3 candles and lights them up.</p><p>"Make a wish"</p><p>Chanyeol quickly closes his eyes and pretends to make a wish to please Baekhyun, afterall, what more can he ask from God when He has given the younger a little angel already? He blows the candles as the older sings "Happy Birthday to Yeollie" and cuts the cake.</p><p>Baekhyun takes a piece of it and gives Chanyeol the first bite.</p><p>The younger takes a bite, devouring it. "The cake is too sweet", he thinks, "just like Baekhyun" </p><p>His face breaks into a big smile which lights up the older's face. "Do you like it? Do you like it?"  <br/>Baekhyun takes a bite. "Chan, I think it's too sweet"<br/>"No, I think it's perfect". He cuts another piece and shoves it into his mouth.</p><p>Chanyeol is genuinely enjoying every bit of the cake which makes Baek feel as if his hardwork has paid off.</p><p>"Thank you Baek, it's the best birthday present ever!"</p><p>Baekhyun just chuckles and kisses the younger's cheek in return.</p><p>"So, when are you cooking again?"</p><p>"Probably, next year!"</p><p>Their home is filled with laughter and love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>